


【虫铁】妄想-氢

by chenlulu9527



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlulu9527/pseuds/chenlulu9527
Summary: 第一章，H





	【虫铁】妄想-氢

*小黄文

*有一个梗：荷兰弟三天前的ins放图——开头第二段的描写。

*珍爱动物

*绑架是不对的

 

       海风吹走了皮特挂在岩石上的衣服。

        他赤着膀子，单手抓住立在海边别墅的自家花园内的旗杆。另一只手一起用上，便可以垂直地面、在旗杆上凭借核心力量上下移动——像一只沿着制定好的路线移动的蜘蛛。

        帕克工业从建立到上市，短短几年时间，像饿虎扑食般咬军工业半壁江山。而帕克工业的总裁，皮特帕克，年仅23，身强力壮，体格健硕，擅长在缜密分析后将对手吞并。

        做军工、黑火的，同行忌讳私下碰面，因为很容易被误会。就像斯塔克工业的托尼斯塔克，和皮特帕克仅仅是大型聚会、私人游艇上碰见过几次，随便搭了几句话，就被传闻二人有PY交易。

        话又说回来了，传闻不是完全没有依据。假如能上了帕克工业的年轻总裁，托尼斯塔克倒是想，毕竟皮特是只令恶狼都甘愿装作狼外婆去耐心哄骗的绩优股，只不过啃不啃得动，就各凭本事了。令他纳闷的是，为什么关于他和皮特帕克的传言中，他总是被压的那一个。

        斯塔克在海滨酒店的大堂镜子前照了照，难道他长得那么像受？

        他不知道的是，谣言始于主动和他搭讪的皮特。

        他更不知道的是，他正在度假的这个私人小岛，是皮特的。

        斯塔克是来放松的，除了两个保镖，谁也不知道他在这里。恰是宜人午后，海风大，浪也大，在这个时间点冲浪再好不过。斯塔克向商贩买了冲浪板，换上衣服后就在找感觉。

        而这个小岛的主人，正沿着海岸线徐徐向他走来。

        皮特看着斯塔克在海里玩得开心，招呼手下的小弟——兼职卖冲浪板的商贩，给自己也来一块冲浪板。

        斯塔克看见有人也要玩冲浪，友好地朝这边挥了挥手，差点在海浪中失去平衡。皮特给了回应，迎着一波大浪，借力向斯塔克快速靠近。等斯塔克看清来人的时候，他煞是吃惊，没有应对背打过来的浪潮，一下子失去冲浪板的平衡，摔进海水中。

        斯塔克换了专门的衣服，跌入海中后却没有应该有的浮力。

        当然了，这是皮特专门为他提供的，缝在衣服里的化合物吸水后会越来越重。这小岛上到处是陷阱，也只有不知其中险恶者会当做有趣。

        皮特眼睁睁看着斯塔克呼救，勾起慢条斯理的笑。

        这一步步的接近、一次次的忍耐，时间终于把斯塔克送到了他的身边。

        水面浮出一连串泡泡，斯塔克没想到皮特会见死不救，在窒息临死的时候，他才忍不住自己是不是误入了圈套，思绪走马灯般……酒店里的保镖肯定被解决了，没想到一世枭雄毁于出海游玩，自己死了对皮特有什么好处呢……

        斯塔克看着透明的蓝色海水中出现了一个影子，可惜他实在是撑不住了，眼皮子打架得很。

        在斯塔克脱力后，一个渡气的吻压在他的唇上。

        半分钟后，一架汽艇开了过来，把在海中吻得不可开交的老大和老大的接吻对象拉了上来。

        ……

        猩红的灯光仿佛要在斯塔克的胸口滴一滴蜡油。

        皮特注意到了这一点，调整了灯光的颜色。可惜他的俘虏毫不感恩。

        固然私人小岛上有着美丽的风景，不代表这份魅力会延续在商业化的酒店的房间里，而斯塔克身下所处的这地方，显然不是酒店风的建筑。

        两百平米的房间，有着独占一面墙的教堂式的花窗，开着五厘米的空隙，风铃系在窗外作响。

        如果不是被绑着，斯塔克都想吹声口哨叫好了。

        斯塔克从昏迷中醒来后只有轻微的头疼，手脚被绑着肢体不适，几乎可以忽略不计，他现在还有相对完整的体能。

        落水的衣服已经换过，身下的床很柔软，雄性本能的直觉告诉他，这是他人的领地。

        背对着他的男人背影相当眼熟，穿着松松垮垮、居家风的衣服，正在把一只羚羊的头钉在墙上。斯塔克看见半张侧脸，认出了皮特。

        钉子在墙上戳了个洞，斯塔克听着锤子在敲击的声音，思考自己对着大开的窗口呼救，在被皮特杀掉之前被解救的概率是多少。斯塔克看着自己身上的衣服，白衫长到膝盖，下半身空空荡荡，他有一丝狐疑。

        皮特没有发挥好，羚羊的头在墙上钉歪了。他不悦地啧了一声，把这件装饰品从墙上撕扯下来，走到窗边扔了出去，动作随意地像把不喜欢的食物从盘子里挑走。

        窗外响起了脚步声，有人在收拾，动作很快、不发一语，像个训练有素的哑巴。斯塔克很快明白，这是有组织、有预谋的，岛上估计埋伏着不少皮特的人。向周围呼救，只能换来他不想见到的后果。

        皮特把羊头抛出去后，用手帕把手上的血擦干净，坐到了床边上。

        软床迎合地陷下去一个角。

        “好久不见，斯塔克总裁，别来无恙啊。”

        斯塔克在皮特坐下之前一直在试着挣脱绑着他的白线。这白线看起来挺细的，折腾半天却连一根都没扯断。

        皮特解开自己的手表，“别费力气了。你花多少力气都没用，为了不让你挣脱又不伤到你，这种仿真蛛丝的韧性会根据空气的温度和湿度进行调整。”

        他掀开被子，整个人坐到床上。

        虽然被绑着手、又捆着脚，但斯塔克并没有被限制人身自由，只要他能动得了，完全可以从房间里跑出去。哦不，跳出去。面对靠近的皮特，斯塔克本能地就往旁边移动了一个身位。

        “你想要什么？北美洲的贸易权限？太平洋的让利豁免？还是你有什么货，需要我帮忙的？”

        斯塔克命捏在人家手里，还是跟坐在游艇里谈判似的。

        皮特悠悠地摇了摇头，想看看他还能说些什么。

        斯塔克横眉，语气强硬道：“你我都知道，这样绑着我，不能帮你获得任何好处。”

        皮特摁着斯塔克的脑袋，帮他重温了海上渡气的那一幕。斯塔克被亲得猝不及防，愣了好一会儿，被皮特吸着舌头，感到头皮发麻，竟然在此情此景中得到了快感。斯塔克卷着皮特的舌头，交缠着诱他深入，想要咬他一口。皮特舔了舔斯塔克的上颚，忽地抽离了。

        “是吗？我现在就获得了好处。”

        斯塔克没来得及咬上一口，让皮特尝到了温柔的甜头。皮特欣喜地抚摸斯塔克的眉梢，错以为这是一场两情相悦。

        没有咬到舌头，咬到手指也算赚到。斯塔克抬头狠狠地咬皮特的手指，血沿着牙齿让他吃到了血腥味。

        皮特略略失望。他拇指被咬，余下四指在斯塔克的下颌骨两侧发力，斯塔克吃痛松口。皮特没有把拇指拿出来，血液滴在斯塔克的唾液里，相融变成一朵朵小玫瑰花瓣。皮特的手在斯塔克口腔里翻搅，一种怪异的情色味道让斯塔克不自在地扭头。

        皮特看着他的躲闪，不耐地支开斯塔克的双腿。空空荡荡的感觉让斯塔克很没有安全感。

津液流到皮特的手腕，皮特碎碎地亲在斯塔克的胡须上。斯塔克漂亮、璀璨的大眼睛里闪过惊疑不定，他已经猜到接下来可能面临的是什么。

        “这么多口水，正好可以润润你下面那张嘴。”

        “什么……嗯……嗯啊啊啊……疼！”斯塔克咬住自己的下唇，此时对皮特说疼，仿佛在求饶。

皮特的手有了唾液的润滑，顶开了斯塔克的小雏菊，干涩的肠道并不适应手指的进入，斯塔克本人更是拼命往后躲。

        他挪着屁股一下一下往后退的动作把皮特逗笑了，“躲有用吗？”

        “你冷静一下，我没有当过零号，做的话你也会很痛苦，我也会很痛苦。你喜欢什么类型，我可以给你介绍。”

        皮特从宽松的衣服里拿出准备好的润滑剂，脱掉上衣，露出精瘦彪悍的上半身肌肉。生龙活虎的小皮特在裤裆里支起了帐篷。

        “我喜欢你啊。”

        皮特一手探入斯塔克衣服下面，握住斯塔克微微抬头的龙头，另一只手把润滑剂举得老高，长长一条旖旎的线从空中飙在斯塔克的小腹上，皮特的手掌覆上去，在柱身周围调戏了一圈，滑到了斯塔克敏感的菊穴。

        敌我不分的菊穴既吃进了唾液，又含进了润滑剂，来者不拒地让皮特的第二根手指撑开了一些，“你的小穴在欢迎我。”

        斯塔克不知道对面这个无耻的家伙是怎么厚着脸皮说出这句话的，他现在眼看着菊花不保，很想一头撞在皮特头上，拼个你死我活的。

        有杀意，皮特鹰隼一般的目光瞥向斯塔克，笑容有点冷，“不想承认吗，你其实很兴奋吧。诚实面对自己的欲望，有什么关系，被我上总好过被我杀掉。”

        斯塔克一僵。

        “开玩笑的，我怎么舍得。”

        皮特的手指小范围抽戳无障碍，开始在斯塔克身体进进出出，他耐心地做着扩张，裤子里的大宝剑欲出鞘而不能。皮特深情款款地在斯塔克颤抖的眼睫毛上亲吻，舌尖在斯塔克的唇上逗弄，似乎对斯塔克的死鱼反应很不满意，“放心好了，今天先让你适应一下。好好配合我，就不上你。”

        被玩弄还要给个好表情，斯塔克有些认命地放松括约肌，让皮特能进出第三根手指。三根对于第一次被开发的斯塔克而言太勉强了，他压不住喉咙发出些许的喘息。

        “嗯哼……嗯……”

        情动的意味取悦了皮特，他笑着帮斯塔克撸了一发，得以听那压抑的喘息声愈演愈烈。意犹未尽，但是不停在这里，或许是停不下来了，皮特用手帕擦了擦手。

        “好好休息。”

        在皮特就要起身离开的时候，斯塔克膝盖压住皮特的膝盖，坐在他大腿上主动地索吻。皮特没受住诱惑，反客为主地撬开斯塔克的牙关，食髓知味的感觉让他很想立刻扑倒斯塔克，皮特手揽着斯塔克的腰，渐渐地往臀走。他捏了一把斯塔克的屁股，然后被咬了。

        哪怕即使收回，没有被咬到舌头，嘴巴破了一块皮。斯塔克得逞地笑了笑，模样嚣张。皮特抿了抿唇，“别玩火。”

        “好好休息。”

        眼见着皮特退了出去，两百来平的房间格外空旷安静，斯塔克扭了扭屁股，下身湿得一塌糊涂，忍不住骂了一句草。

 


End file.
